


That Damn Beard

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beard Burn, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean is fixated on the beard, Dean wants sam to get rid of the beard, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, dean winchester has emotions, post S14xe03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean is fixated with Sam's beard, and what might result from it against someone's skin. He can't stop thinking about it, and Sam offers to show him first hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wincest discord, they know who they are, special thanks to the one who gave me the prompt, mystifiedgal. :)

Okay so maybe he’d made a big deal out of the beard, but if he was honest? Dean had never seen that much facial hair on his brother’s face as he did when Michael left his body, left him feeling weak, used, wrong, damaged. Dean couldn’t help that he fixated on something about Sam that had changed drastically in the time he’d been possessed by an archangel. 

He rubbed his hand over his face for a moment. It was just so strange to see Sam with a face full of a rather impressive and somewhat soft looking beard. Was it just the shampoo he used? Dean had given him hell often enough about it but he could imagine for a moment Sam massaging shampoo into the hair and rinsing it out. Those long fingers carefully making sure the suds gone from the scruff around his face.

He wrinkled his nose and pushed the thought away and then sighed, throwing himself down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. There was a knock and his head tipped to see Sam himself standing there with a covered plate in one hand a beer in the other. “Hey.” He grunted now, the beard was still there, looking soft, well kept. For all of Sam growing the damn thing over the last few weeks it looked properly groomed. He couldn’t shave it off but he had the time to groom it? Dean couldn’t quite get that. “Dean? I asked if you wanted some dinner,” Sam’s voice broke into his ramblings again. “Angie made a pretty good lasagna, snagged you a piece.”

“Which one is Angie again?” Dean sighed and slid himself up now to lean against the headboard. He motioned Sam into the room and was pleased when instead of putting it on the table he used as a desk, Sam brought it right over to him. He reached up to accept the plate, there was a napkin wrapped set of silverware and he could smell the rich scent of fresh garlic bread too. “The cute blond with the button nose?” He still wasn’t keen on all these strangers in his house. “She likes to make you smile.”

“Yeah that one, she’s a better cook than mom, that’s for sure.” Sam chuckled softly now as he put the beer on the stand next to the bed. In easy reach. “She’s shown me a few things though.”

“Yeah I bet,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows now and pointedly looked down before he could get a reaction from Sam. It would be good for his brother to start a relationship. Maybe one of these alternate universe folks would be a good match for Sammy. He wondered if this Angie enjoyed the scratch of that beard against her skin, maybe making her inner thighs red and leaving a tingly sensation afterwards? Dean managed not to clear his throat noticeably. Instead he unrolled the silverware and grabbed up a fork as he tugged the foil off the plate of lasagna. 

“Fuck this smells delicious,” he moaned before forking up a quick first bite and just melting a little into his pillows as he felt the flavor explode over his tongue. He was good at basics, but something like this took time, and clearly this Angie knew what she was doing in the kitchen. He might have to make nice with her, especially if she was some one Sammy liked. 

“I’ll leave you with your food then,” Sam said quietly, and there was a slight hesitation in his tone, enough that Dean glanced up, though his eyes narrowed at the beard.

“You ever going to shave it off?” He asked now wryly.

“Dean I told you, I’m to busy to worry about it right now, and people like it!” Sam protested now, he was almost sure Sam was blushing. Oh, so there was someone. Someone who clearly liked it. Okay this was making more sense.

“Gunna tell me about him or her?” Dean asked now. He couldn’t think of another time he’d ever so casually implied that he knew Sam liked both, that he’d watched how his little brother shyly peeked at some of the other teens in the lunch room or flirted on occasion with a male instead of a female at the bar. 

“Dean” Sam sighed a bit now. “There isn’t anyone special. Okay?” He licked his lips and then looked away. “I just….”

“Come on Sammy, you clearly take good care of it.”

“We’re not talking about it any more,’ Sam said sharply and then he was turning to go. “Eat your dinner.”

“Yes Mom,” Dean shot after him, his eyes narrowed though as he watched that broad back disappear from sight. A guy then. Fuck that made it even worse. He wondered which guy. One of the ones he’d seen calling Sam chief that first day back? He thought about the various guys and just hummed quietly. Maybe the quieter guy who had watched them both come in and said nothing. Who had actually looked at Castiel with some interest. Not that the angel had noticed. His best friends eyes were all on him in that moment and Dean was pretty sure there’d been jealousy. Would the kid have let Sam fuck him into a wall because he wasn’t noticed? Did Sam kneel down and spread the younger man’s legs? Bury his face into that ass and leave reddened skin behind after opening him up with his mouth?

Dean found himself wiggling a little, half hard with the way his mind had taken this. He couldn’t figure out why he wanted to imagine how Sam could mark his lovers up with that beard. The beard was stupid. Stubble was okay, but the beard was just overboard. Besides Dean was home now. Sammy didn’t need to be all mountain man any more. He tried to busy himself with the still fairly warm, and definitely delicious food. He quickly downed the beer too and decided he needed another. At least he’d been able to will away the half chub he’d gotten while thinking about Sam’s beard. He slid from bed with the empty plate and bottle in his hands and slipped out to head down the hallway. More beer was the answer, and hopefully nothing else to remind him of where his mind had been going. 

His trip was a success. He didn’t see Sam, or anyone else he’d been wondering about. He was thankful. He made his way back to flop on his bed and sighed quietly now. He hummed quietly and flicked the tv on. Sam would get over himself soon enough, he was sure.

Two days later the beard was still there. Dean had volunteered for a grocery run, if only to get out of the crowded bunker and one of the younger guys had slipped up to him and shyly ducked his head and shoved a request list into his hand. Dean had been both startled, and then embarrassed when he saw what was on the list. Lube and condoms. Fuck. They were the big ones too. He couldn’t help wondering who they were for, surely not the kid. Not when he was asking for, magnum xl it seemed. Fuck that was the kind Sam used wasn’t it.

Dean was not embarrassed to know that about his little brother, he’d packed Sam’s bags enough times. He knew for a fact that Sam knew the brand and type he preferred to use on his hooks too. It was just one of those things you knew when you spent as much time together as they did. He sighed a little but then stuck the note in with the other list in his pocket and moved to head out. Out of sight, out of mind, for the moment.

Dean found himself staring at the condom and lube request in the store, it was stupid, but it had him thinking about Sam again. Sam and that damn beard. It still decorated his brother’s face two days later. Sam seemed to be in no hurry to get rid of it. He licked his lips briefly and then moved to the pharmacy section of walmart, looking quickly for the intimate pleasure or whatever they called it section. Dean grabbed a couple boxes, tossing them into the cart with everything else there. Then he eyed the lube request. They didn’t ask for a specific brand so he chose his personal favorite and tossed it in too before moving along. His mind drifting back to Sam easily as he wandered up the asles. He grabbed other things off the list, the cart quickly filling with personal hygiene things. His hand hesitated over something written in what was clearly Sam’s hand. Hand lotion, unscented. He licked his lips and then took a breath and grabbed it up, tossing it in too. 

He was not going to think about that. Maybe Sam just had dry hands. Handling paper all the time did that right? He just continued with his trip, only to get home and have trouble finding the kid who had requested the condoms and lube. He’d kept them in a separate bag, holding them loosely at his side.

“Oh hey, Ned found you” Sam said appearing at his side and reaching for the bag. “Thanks man.”

“So, it was for you?” Dean blurted now, his eyes widening somewhat and Sam just flushed now under his beard. It was creeping down his little brother’s neck. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Sam shifted as he moved to stuff the bag, as it rustled loudly, almost too loudly between them.

“So there is someone. You’re um… You’re being good to them right? I mean,” Dean gestured oddly about his face, wondering why the hell he was feeling so awkward about all of this. He really shouldn't. He’d given Sam a sex talk when he was 11, since John hadn’t been quiet in the right state to do it himself. 

“Dean, what are you talking about. You know I change out my condom supply once a year. I’ve given away more since the others joined us here than I’ve used in years.” He laughed a little bit now, though it was somewhat awkward, forced feeling almost and Dean found his own cheeks turning hot now at the statement. 

“Look, Sammy if you’re seeing someone it’s fine. I just, hope they like beard burn,” he managed to say now and Sam groaned softly now, his hand moving to touch the fuzz on his face.

“It’s just hair Dean, and I’m not rubbing it on anyone, so stow your jealousy.” Sam countedered now, frowning a bit. 

“Jealousy? I’m not jealous!” Dean started now and then he snapped his mouth shut quickly now and ground his teeth. He was lying he knew he was. Sam’s eyes were following his expression closely though, and damnit if Sam didn’t know him better than anyone. “I just don’t want you giving anyone beard burn.” he muttered now.

“What would you know about it?” Sam asked now, he sounded amused. “I think I’d have to have someone in bed first.”

“Why don’t you?” Dean asked back quickly now, trying not to blush all over again. He stared back at Sam. “I can’t even think of a serious hook up you’ve had in ages, even with whatever you and Eileen had,” he waved a hand briefly now as he said it. He knew they’d skyped a lot and he was pretty sure that Sam had liked her.

“Maybe I don’t see the need to seduce every cute girl that crosses my path for a one night stand. Or boy,” Sam added a little softly there and then he sighed quietly. “Dean…”

“So you do like boys. Why are you not getting some fun in then? This place is full of good looking guys. I bet a number of them like your scruff, since you’re so attached. Could mark them up good, everyone could know they were yours.”

“Jealous,” Sam countered once more and Dean swallowed a bit and looked away.

“M’not okay?” He shifted a little bit, his eyes down and away. “I just want you to know that if you want to make moves to make yourself happy, you should. I mean, you’re clearly keeping the peach fuzz…”

“You know, I take good care of it,” Sam said with a chuckle now. “But that’s for me, not for anyone else. Do you really not like it Dean?”

“I dunno, it’s mostly weird to see.” Green eyes slowly flicked back up to find his brother’s hazel watching him seriously now. “I mean I’ve never seen you this bearded, Since you first learned to shave it’s always been stubble or clean….”

“I’m not a teen or even a lanky twenty-two year old any more Dean.” Sam couldn’t help a soft chuckle. Were they suddenly closer together? When had Dean moved? He wasn’t even sure. He tipped his head to look at his brother, wishing he was in a different position, wishing he could just do something about what he was feeling inside. “Just touch it, maybe it’ll help you sort it out,” Sam encouraged him now. 

“You are such a weirdo.” 

“So are you,” Sam laughed softly now, not at him though, just the observation. 

Dean swallowed at that and then he took a breath. 

“This is ridiculous.” He reached up and patted the fuzzy cheek, his eyes widening slightly now, then slowly he couldn’t stop his fingers from petting. “.....Wow….That is soft,” Dean breathed now and then he licked his lips without thinking, not even really paying attention to the fact that he was now stroking the beard, and only faintly realizing that Sam was leaning into it. “I bet it wouldn’t leave much of a mark even if you were going down on someone.”

“Maybe I should find out.” Sam said quietly now, reminding Dean that this was real, happening.

It made him jump slightly, having forgotten this wasn’t just him alone somewhere, or in his head. They were standing in the middle of a hallway in the bunker, they were in plain sight and were pressed almost flush to each other now. He honestly was not one hundred percent sure when that happened. “Uh….y..Yeah, Maybe you, should,” The last word barely made it out of his mouth when Sam closed the surprisingly small gap between them, his brother’s mouth crushing into his own. Lips softer than he thought and yet the light scratch of whiskers against his skin was there. A shiver darted down Dean’s spine and he half tipped his head up into the kiss before he tried to pull back quickly. 

“Sam….”

“Relax.” Sam’s voice was firm and certain and Dean found himself swallowing, his green eyes bright, wide with surprise. Baby brother growing up in so many ways, so many that he hadn’t even noticed. That he’d not let himself think about. “I know exactly what I’m doing,” Sam promised now. 

“And…” Dean had faced demons, survived hell. Dealt with God and Amara. Survived being used by an archangel as a meatsuit, but right now his heart was pounding like it wanted to escape his chest and his biggest, guiltiest, darkest desire was standing right in front of him. 

Sam’s fingers around his were like ice water washing over him, suddenly they were moving. Those beautiful long fingers curled snugly around his, guiding him along. It was very compelling, and Dean was fairly sure that if he pulled back he’d be allowed to step away but he didn’t want to. He couldn’t even make himself do it even though he was terrified. Sammy was pulling him along and looked almost determined and his gut found that, delicious now.

If anyone saw them, Dean never noticed. His mind completely latching onto the vision of Sam’s back, the way his younger brother pulled him along to a room, his room, not Sam’s He noticed after the door was closed behind him and the taller man had leaned in to kiss him again, bringing him somewhat back to himself. Dean was dizzy with it. He swallowed, feeling how his lips felt from being kissed so intensely.

“You seem so fascinated with my beard, maybe you want to know up close and personal how it feels?” Sam asked, a husky low note to his voice that Dean couldn’t deny made him go half hard in an instant. 

Dean swallowed.

“Sammy, we…”

“You really wanna have this chat right now?” Sam asked, their eyes meeting properly and Dean just took in a breath breath and then he shook his head. No, he didn’t. He didn’t want to think how this was his baby brother, how it was incest and wrong and yet so undeniably something he wanted. 

“We’ll talk later then.” Sam was more than firm about it and their lips met again, clearly the younger Winchester knew a thing or two about controlling a kiss, and Dean was finding himself completely enjoying it. Now those sure hands were moving to push Dean’s jacket from his shoulders, along with the flannel he’d thrown on over a black t-shirt. He felt the fabric bunching up some and he pushed to get off the door so it could fall to the ground behind him. His own hands reached quickly to pull at Sam’s own shirt, there was no way only one of them was getting naked now. 

For several minutes it was just kissing and yanking at fabric and Dean found himself being a touch roughly tumbled into bed, a groan leaving him at how Sam’s hands manhandled him around onto his hands and knees. If anything the older Winchester intended to protest but he hadn’t time to start before he felt Sam grip his ass and squeeze, a spreading feeling putting him on display. “Sammy I’m not…”

“Yeah I know.” Sam kneaded a little bit and Dean felt him shift around behind him. “Fuck I don’t want to stop though…” Sam pulled away and Dean craned his head around to see his brother’s larger form already moving to lean down and yank the plastic bag from earlier out of the pocket of his jacket. Dean was torn, he didn’t really want this to be something that had condom between them, as twisted as it already was. If they were only going to do this once he wanted.. more. 

“No, wait Sammy,” he squirmed around and scrambled for the other side of the bed to grab for his robe that lay over a chair. “I’ll be five minutes and I swear you can do whatever you want….”

Sam’s eyes lifted to him the bag still dangling from his fingertips. Studying Dean, with clear reluctance in his expression over the skin being covered up. “You’re not just freaking out right?”

“No, I want to know exactly how it feels to have your tongue in my ass and I need to be clean for it.” Dean said quickly now, even as he felt his cheeks go red. “Five minutes,” he added and then he moved around the bed to quickly pull Sam into a deep kiss. No backing out, he was more than a little determined about that. It was almost like a dream. Dean stepped away, hurrying now to go towards the showers, hoping nobody would be in there to ask him anything dreadfully awkward, and that Sam would still be in his room when he came back. He wasn’t certain he could handle it if he wasn’t. 

He made it in under five minutes and was rewarded with the sight of Sam sprawled on his bed, naked, and looking more at home there than any girl ever had. Not that he’d ever brought woman back to the bunker, but the principle was the same. Sam was only half hard, Dean didn’t give himself any time to try to regret it, instead letting the robe fall to join the other discarded clothes on the floor. Sam let his eyes rather lazily drag over Dean, like a predator watching his prey. Dean breathed in slowly and licked his lips. “Well?” 

 

Sam sat up and held a hand out. Dean felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach. “Dean, you’re very sure you want to do this?”

“Fuck Sammy please. I- I’ve never wanted anyone the way I,” Dean’s voice cracked and trailed off now. Sam’s fingers were back on him, pulling him down onto the bed and into a quick, hard and hungry kiss. No words needed. Sam absolutely had to want this too, and he was beyond glad, vibrating with it. For several moments they kissed each other intensely and then Sam was moving again. 

“Hands and knees,” his younger brother demanded and Dean moved quickly to comply, eagerness making him shiver just a little bit now. The intensity of hope and excitement rushing over him. He felt Sam’s lips brush his spine, the delicate brush of that beard against his skin. It only made him more excited to feel it between his thighs, touching his ass. Sam’s hands took up the position they’d had before, thumbs working his cheeks apart now, and he only had a moment to prepare himself before there was a wet tongue pressing against his hole, swirling around promisingly, the bristles of Sam’s beard rubbing between the back half of his thighs. It wasn’t enough, he wanted to feel that beard properly between his thighs. He wanted Sam to go to town and leave him red and warm. He growled low in his throat. 

“Let me roll over, please, Sammy, wanna see you,” he ground out now demandingly. Sam grunted but he felt his brother shift back and he quickly threw himself down and rolled onto his back without even a second's hesitation. His legs spreading, one settling on each side of Sam’s body now and he reached out eagerly. “Come here baby boy,” he purred now.

Sam’s low throaty laugh rang in his ears and he felt his fingers sinking into long hair as Sam quickly kissed his way up Dean’s thighs. His cock twitched at the delight as he felt the brush of Sam’s beard on his skin. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it promised more. Sam’s hands slid to his hips again and he lifted up some. 

“Legs over my shoulders handsome,” he growled now and Dean wiggled to do that, getting them hooked over those broad shoulders with a brightness in his green eyes, he let one hand move to pinch and roll one of his nipples a little. He opened his mouth to respond when Sam dove back in, the rub of his beard inside Dean’s thighs and the way his tongue plunged into his ass without hesitation this time, feeling it press deeper quickly, thrusting and making him gasp with pleasure. 

Dean moaned lowly at this and let himself just sag into the bed, letting Sam hold his ass up and work his tongue into him, working him open wet and firmly, several minutes of this and he started to feel the soft burn against his skin from the beard, it was a good thing though and he found himself eager for a bit more. His hand sliding to stroke his sock slowly now as Sam worked him open. 

Dean’s eyes dropped down, hazy with want and eagerly watching as best he could how Sam was going to town on him. HIs brother’s eyes closed in concentration, the feeling of his tongue working him open, making him messy and wet and eager as hell for more.

“Sam,” he whimpered, “Sammy please…”

Sam didn’t even pull back, instead just moving one hand, letting it cup his ass a moment before it moved again, a finger joined his tongue, stretching him further and making Dean’s eyes fall closed, head pressing into the pillow a bit harder now. “Oh fuckin hell Sammy…” he panted out. 

The finger and tongue together made him tingle and his muscles clenched now around them both, he wanted more. He wanted to feel Sam’s cock just as much as he’d wanted to feel that rub and burn from the beard on his little brother’s face. He could already feel the heat between his thighs. It wasn’t easy to tell himself to be patient. Dean was eager for more, wanting it all. 

“Come on Sam, ‘nother finger...please?” It was easy to beg for it, he wasn’t going to hurt himself. He wanted to feel Sam’s cock, but was not eager to hurt himself over it, knowing that the fingers were needed, that he had to be open.

Sam probably looked amused, but it was hard to tell with his eyes closed. Sam grunted and then he shifted his face some, tongue working deeper as a second finger joined the first and now Dean could feel himself being opened up further, almost enough. He groaned low in his throat and his head press harder into the pillow, rocking up into his mouth, his eager fingers. He wanted to just explode with the pleasure he was already feeling. 

“Sam,” he said as he squeezed his cock, so he didn’t let go too quickly. Sam wasn’t even really inside of him yet. He was just rubbing his raw with that freakin beard and making him feel needy and soaked. “Please Sam…”

Sam slowly pulled away, Dean opened his eyes to watch him now, swallowing at the heated and intense way that his gorgeous hazel eyes slid up over him. They were so bright, almost golden with desire and Dean didn’t know what to do with that. He’d no idea that Sam felt this, intensely. 

“Relax.” Sam’s voice was a low rumble and Dean was confused before he realized that Sam had no intention of letting his legs down, his younger brother’s larger frame slowly loomed over him. Dean was almost folded double with his legs still against Sam’s shoulders, though they no longer rested against his thighs and were now more half below his knees. Above? He wasn’t even sure from this position if it mattered. He adjusted his legs slightly, not really sure he could hold this position, it was already strained. 

“Sam I….”

“Not comfortable?” Sam asked, hand sliding up to squeeze his ankle. Dean just gave a little jerky nod and felt his brother ease his leg off his shoulder, letting it settle on the bed in a moment. Then the other did the same. Dean didn’t even have to move himself. He found he was fascinated by Sam above him, over him, looming even. 

Their mouths came together and he felt the hot press of the head of Sam’s cock. It felt, huge, if Dean was honest. He tried not to let his mind focus too much and it skittered to the condoms for a moment, but then it was back on Sam, all on Sam. The way that he felt the press, the stretch, the fucking hell fullness he was already feeling and Sam had barely pushed into him. Dean didn’t even realize he had a handful of Sam’s hair until their kiss broke.

“Dean, relax,” the words were firm and soothing at the same time. Dean grunted and then he took a ragged breath, forcing eyes to open again. He could see concern on Sam’s face, oh fuck. He hadn’t meant to worry him.

“Sorry, you’re just, fucking hung like a horse,” Dean grunted and then managed a bit of a smile. “I’m trying…”

“Breath,” Sam murmured and watched him now, Dean took a few slow breaths and then he felt Sam’s hips twitch and he gasped. It did hurt, a bit, not in a bad way, just an, overstretched sort of ache that filled and washed over him. “There we go. Look, you’ve got almost all of me in you now.”

It was strange, the words sounded like praise, praise that made Dean start to really relax and feel at home. He didn’t have much time to consider it though because Sam’s hips rolled slowly and a groan escaped Dean at the feeling of it. The intensity. He was clutching at Sam again, one hand on his shoulder, the other still in his hair, he yanked him in for a deep and hungry kiss, then rolled up to meet his motion. It was like a break in a damn. He couldn’t even complain as Sam kept their movements a bit slower, it only lasted for a few minutes before the pace changed, Dean was lost. 

He let Sam take full control, his body rocking up into the thrusts and his fingers clenching and pulling, the beard, the fucking beard rubbing his jaw and then down his neck as Sam buried his face there and seemed to focus fully on fucking Dean into oblivion now. Dean wasn’t even sure when he’d gotten so hard, he could feel the precum slick between them, there wasn’t enough friction on his cock though, until there was. Familiar, rough long fingers curling around him and jerking him a bit, not quite the same pace. A fleeting thought of how Sam knew exactly how to fuck a guy was there and gone and then Dean let himself just go with a sob. He was coming hard and his ass was clutching tightly around Sam’s cock and he was dizzy with the pleasure of it all.

Sam’s hips stuttered and then pressed hard, his cock as deep as he could get as he started to come and Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. Never, ever had anyone come inside of him and he knew when this was over he’d feel messy, he already did, but this moment was perfect. 

“Dean…” Sam’s voice was low, breathless almost with the word.

“Sam.” He managed back, still a bit dizzy and their mouths met once more, more tender this time, Sam’s fingers slipped from Dean’s cock and Sam’s weight slowly settled over him like a blanket. Not pulling out, or away, just there. Dean’s hand slid from his hair and both arms tangled around Sam, he didn’t want to let go. Not right now. He shuddered a little, a half sob escaping him without his permission. 

“Shh….It’s okay Dean.” Sam breathed against his jaw and then he was cold as his younger brother pulled away some, slowly pulling out leaving Dean feeling exposed, raw, uncertain. HIs green eyes slowly opening, surprisingly achy, damp, like he’d been crying, or was about to. He swallowed and looked at Sam, fear curling in Dean’s stomach. Sam flopped next to him though, already fishing to pull the blanket up even though they were a mess, it was more for warmth Dean thought. He found a broad arm sliding around his middle, pulling him closer. “I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Never in his life had Dean let himself feel as small as he did now. He slowly curled into Sam’s chest somewhat, his head tipping back to study his brother’s face. Not sure what he’d find there and, surprised to only see plain affection. Genuine caring. Dean swallowed slow and hard. 

“Sam, I...I love you.” He managed to blurt out. A soft laugh broke the tension and a broad hand stroked his back. 

“I know.” Was the reverberating low reply. Dean’s eyes went wide and then he managed to half smack his brother’s chest. 

“I am not Leia!” He protested now and then Sam was laughing, and it was easy to laugh with him, their mouths met again after a moment, soft and a bit warm.

“I love you too, Jerk.” Sam murmured as he let their lips parted once more.

“Bitch.” Dean countered and then he slowly let his fingers inch up until they were stroking the beard that covered Sam’s face. He was quiet for a moment, just considering his options. “Is this...a one time thing?” He asked quietly. He could respect if it was. Dean was not completely sure that his heart could take it though.

“I dunno, you going to force me to shave?” Sam asked, though the tone of voice was completely playful and Dean found himself snorting softly in reply.

“I guess you can keep it for a while.” He mused, and then he grinned “You know, I have a straight edge tucked away…”

“....Gunna shave me huh?” Sam asked, his eyes getting bright and his voice having dropped half an octave again.

“If I can get you in a seat long enough.” Dean laughed and leaned up to kiss him again. Maybe the beard could stay a little longer. He was getting used to it. He’d figure out how to explain the marks on his jaw and neck later, right now he just wanted to hold onto this.


	2. Just a little Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to draw the aftermath with Dean...Helping Sam get rid of that beard. ;)

[](https://imgur.com/D15s5Aa)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable Version here:
> 
> Tumblr: [ At My Tumblr ](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/post/180922852334/colored-version-of-this-sammy-loosing-the-grief)


End file.
